Survivor
by Sith Jesto
Summary: Lost Boys died. Or someone stayed alive? the thought of the last lost boy David. About the their past and his future


A/N: Not sure if this a one chapter fic or there would be more, it's up to you. Tell me what you think about the fanfction so far.

Warning: First language is not English, so grammar and other type of errors more then likely. If you wan to help out (correcting, co-writing, beta, just mail me)

David groaned in pain. His sky blue eyes cracked open to study his surrounding. For a moment he could not remember where he was and why. Then the night's events crashed into him. Marco was died, killed in his sleep. Star and Laddie was kidnapped. David remembered his brother cries as he convulsed in pain and they couldn't help him, could not soothe his pain. When the night came they were mad, it felt like red haze fallen over their eyes, every rational thought left them and they couldn't think anything else just their revenge. But they failed. Star betrayed them. Paul and Dwayne died along with Max, and David could not help them, only feel their pain and listen their screams as they passed away. His mind went blank from both the emotional and physical pain, as he slipped into unconsciousness.

And now, now he was awake, his body implied on the antler in a silent, abandoned house. Not that he was complaining, he had no energy to fight them off. He felt the approaching sunrise was close. He collect his remaining strength and pulled his body off the antlers. He could not help screaming out in pain as he finally escaped the horns. He stood there for a moment before falling to his knees as his remaining strength left him. The sun was almost up and he knew he needed to go to safety before the sunlight would kill him. David knew he wouldn't be able to make it back to the cave. He hadn't got time nor strength to do it, but he could not stay, and risk the Emersons to find and kill him.

He noticed a small closet by the shadowed part of the room, he calculated if the sun would rich it or not. He thought it wouldn't so he crowed into the small closet and pulled the door closed behind him. He was safe, for now anyway. He pulled his legs up to his chest and fallen back to healing sleep.

--------------

When the sun went dawn, David emerged from his rest, he felt better, not fine, he would not be fine for a long time. This type of injuries did not heal that fast without fresh blood. He listen closely to hear if there was any danger, but couldn't hear anything he climbed out of the closet and walked out of the house. He take his way toward the cave. The road was long and trying for the injured vampire.

He was halfway there, when he noticed the smoke lingering smell in the air. The fire burned out a days ago He had a bad feeling about this, as he got closer to the cave, the smell become more and more prominent. He knew what this mean, but he needed to see it himself. He climbed down – more likely _stumbled_ down the old stair case toward his one time home.

The once beautiful hotel, later home to the boys was now dark from the smut, everything was in ruin, nothing left. David stood in the hallway in daze, before he turned around in silent and left the cave.

His next destination was not far from their where the boys usually hid their bikes. He found their bikes there, untouched, unharmed, waiting for their owners who will never come for them. Sadness overwhelmed him again, as the enormity of his situation caught up with him. Under a night he lost everything, his sire, his mentor, his father-figure, his companions, his friends, his brothers. With one world his family and home. And he was all alone.

He turned hi head at his right some was there, hidden behind his bike, a small form emerged from the shadows. Laddie. There silent duo just stood there, watching each other. Laddie shattered the silence.

"I know you will came." said the young boy determinedly before he looked down his foot, studying his dirty shoes. "I hoped." Mumbled more to himself then to David but the vampires sensitive hearing caught his soft words.

"Why are you here, Laddie?" David's voice sounded weak and confused even to himself. Laddie and David never was too close to each other, they couldn't understand the other, David was bossy, solemn, and harsh in Laddie's eyes, while the boy was too young, and childish in David's opinion, but they were brothers, more Laddie was David's first childe, the first he turned by using his own blood. But David was too young to have a childe, to care for him, and Max was better in this staff, he and Dwayne took care of the young half-vampire. But there wasn't Max or Dwayne anymore. Just he and Laddie.

David noticed Laddie watching him with hopeful eyes, he closed his blue eyes and sights before nodding to the child.

"What happened after…?" David trailed down.

"Michael and the others went to the cave and burned it, after that we went to a hotel, before they put me out at the Main Street where Aunt living. After they left I came here."

"What will we do now David?"

"We live the town, we are not safe here anymore." David walked up his bike and eased in the sit, his chest and abdomen hurt, but did not bladed anymore, it started to heal, it would take a long time before he regain his full health but for now it will do. Laddie stood by his side watching him with far too wise eyes for such a young boy. That night changed them both, for better or worst it would only the time could tell. "Come." He held out his hand to help the boy on his bike. He stiffened in pain from the move. It was strange to feel the small body pressed up to his back, small hands hugging his waist.

David start up his bike and they set on the road, without clear destination in head, toward a new life. David hoped when the next dawn would caught up with them they would be far far-away from here.


End file.
